


just a flesh wound

by bexgempisces



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daisy and Sousa are besties, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Her and Piper ugh I love them, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Nathaniel Malick was a dick, Panic Attacks, Post-Season 7 Canon Divergence, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, Trauma, fear of needles, they need a therapist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexgempisces/pseuds/bexgempisces
Summary: “Do you think I’m broken, Pipes?” Daisy asked quietly, but there was truth behind the question.—Post Season 7 AU where Daisy and Piper are together and Daisy has a panic attack in medical.
Relationships: Agent Piper/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	just a flesh wound

**Author's Note:**

> Because no one ever writes about Daisy having a fear of needles after what Malick did to her? Like cmon that must have fucked her up a bit so it’s in here pls enjoy :) 
> 
> WARNINGS: panic attacks, suggestive language at the end, past torture, needles 
> 
> Also I love writing Daisy/Piper so just assume that they were dating before the Final Mission and Daisy and Sousa are just friends
> 
> Enjoy! -bex xx

“Agent Piper? Agent Simmons requested you down in medical.” Agent Grives? No, Graham? Greene, that’s it, tells her when she wanders in to check on the status of her girlfriends mission. It was her first mission since she came back from the past, some gang had been kidnapping potential Inhumans and turning them. Same old, same old. Daisy had taken point on the mission and was due back soon.

”Is Agent Johnson okay?” Piper asks Greene, who pales slightly before shaking his head.

”There was a complication, the gang had much stronger weapons than assumed. The rest of the team is fine, but Johnson took the brunt of the explosion and Simmons said something about aggravating her recovery or something...she also said it was really urgent you get down there, apparently Johnson’s freaking out.” Piper’s head snapped to attention and her heart felt like it was about to explode out her chest as Greene explained the situation. It wouldn’t be the first, second, third, _twentieth_ time that Daisy had protected the team instead of herself but it was the first since she fucking _died_ in space.

Piper said nothing to Greene, just nodded numbly her thanks and hurried down the corridor to the elevator, willing it to go faster to get to the medical floor. When it finally reached the floor, Piper could practically feel the tension and concern rolling off the scientists and doctors. 

“Ah, good. Agent Piper.” Sousa suddenly came forward when he saw her. She blinked slowly to try and make sense of the situation. Why were all the personnel staring into the med-bay? Why was Sousa looking so serious? What the hell was going on?

”What’s wrong?” She asked fearfully. Something could have dreadfully wrong on the mission, Greene did say she took the brunt of the explosion.

”We think Daisy’s having a panic attack.” That was all it took for Piper to understand and move out the elevator, ignoring the looks from the scientists around her. She glared at them until they went back to their jobs and entered the last med-bay in the corridor. 

‘Panic attack’ was putting it nicely. This was a full blown flashback and breakdown. Piper’s gut twisted harshly as she looked at her girlfriend curled in a ball in the corner of the room, staring with unseeing eyes and shaking hands. She followed Daisy’s eye-line to the needle on the tray. 

“I don’t know what happened. She came in with burns and I wanted to give her some pain medication so I could treat them. She saw the needle and has been like this ever since.” Simmons explained, with a guilty look in her eyes. Piper nodded and looked back to Daisy who hadn’t even noticed she’d entered the room.

”She’s been afraid of needles since Malick.” Piper explained softly, refusing to think about the long nights Daisy spent in the bathroom throwing up after nightmares of what that monster did to her. “She nearly quaked our room apart when I brought out a sewing kit without telling her first.” 

“Oh...I never even thought...” Simmons started but Piper waved her off. 

“It’s not your fault.” Piper began moving slowly and cautiously toward Daisy, who still hadn’t moved and was quickly beginning to hyperventilate quietly. Tears were flowing down her pale cheeks and there was nasty burns on her arms and chest where her suit had been singed off, which really showed the power that gang had if their bombs could burn through the strong material. 

“Stop...please...no more...help.” Daisy was murmuring softly between ragged breaths, eyes still glazed and confused as she stared into the blank air. She wasn’t with them, she was still trapped in that barn in the seventies, being cut open by Malick for his own gain. If he wasn’t quaked to pieces in space, Piper would hunting him down now to tear him to shreds.

”Daisy, listen to my voice. You’re not there, it’s not real.” Piper said clearly, kneeling in front of Daisy who recoiled harshly and curled even further into herself, breathing becoming even more irregular. “Daisy, please, come back to me, love. It’s okay, you’re safe now.”

It took an entire five minutes of endless pleads for her to wake up, but eventually, Daisy snapped out of whatever daylight nightmare she was trapped in. She looked confusedly around the room before landing on Piper and her eyes lit up in recognition. 

“Hey, flower.” Piper said softly, ignoring the tears that sprung to her eyes when Daisy finally came back to reality. She slid a little closer, but didn’t touch, not yet. She could tell that Simmons and Sousa were still there, but they were keeping their distance for now. 

“Pipes?” Daisy asked in a small voice, clearly afraid of the answer being no. She brought her hand up to her face, but saw nothing but the burns and the scar instead of the glass in her hand. “No needles.”

”No needles.” Piper repeated, hovering a hand next to Daisy’s cheek before her girlfriend nodded, and she let it rest. “It’s over now.” 

“I’m sorry.” Daisy whispered, leaning into Piper’s touch and looking up at Sousa and Simmons. “I don’t normally react like that in front of people.”

”Don’t be silly. Perfectly normal reaction to a traumatic experience.” Ever the scientist, Jemma said. “I’ll just remember to stick to tablet painkillers from now on.” 

“We can spar later if you get cleared or you can introduce me to Call of Duty later if you want, Johnson.” Sousa said kindly, before turning to leave, nodding at Simmons to do the same. “We’ll let you talk.” 

“Did I quake anything?” Daisy asked tiredly once they’d left, the panic attack and the mission catching up on her at once. Piper shook her head and kissed her head gently, breathing in the scent of fire and ash and sweat that always seemed to follow her after missions. It was one of her favourite scents in the world, because it meant that she was still alive. 

“Will you let me bandage your burns?” Piper asked her, once Daisy was breathing normally again. Daisy nodded with a sigh and Piper stood to grab bandages and ointments. She carefully removed the remains of Daisy’s jacket, wincing as she saw the raw skin underneath.

“Normally it’s under much sexier circumstances that you’re doing this.” Daisy said, with a tired grin. Piper rolled her eyes and dropped the ruined jacket in the chemical waste bin. She unscrewed the bottle of ointment and squeezed some onto a cotton swab. 

“What were you seeing when you saw the needle?” They’d researched it together when they talked about their severely traumatic experiences, and how to help them, and learned that it was important to talk about their issues as whole, when they happened, rather than later. It helped in the long run and it meant that Piper could see what was going on in that pretty little head of her girlfriend. 

“Malick, the barn, the table. The glass, blood, needles. Handcuffs. It was like...I was back there and I couldn’t escape again...I thought it was happening again.” Daisy explained in a hushed voice, tears springing again but she refused to let them fall. Piper stroked her cheek comfortingly and dabbed the ointment on the worse burns, wrapping the white thick bandages around the area after. 

“I’m sorry, baby.” Piper said eventually, once Daisy’s arms were wrapped and she looked a little better. She opened her arms and let Daisy fall into them slightly, still on the floor but feeling a lot better now that she had her girlfriend in her arms. 

“Do you think I’m broken, Pipes?” Daisy asked quietly, but there was truth behind the question. Piper tipped Daisy’s chin up to look her in the eyes. She could get lost in those brown eyes, holding so much pain and beauty at the same time. Their lives were a Greek tragedy sometimes, but sometimes there was moments like this, where all was quiet and the only sounds were their breathing and the question that hung in the air. 

“I think you’re perfect. I think you’re someone who’s been through a lot of bad shit, but that’s what makes you so amazing. You get back up and fight the demons and the monsters and even the ghosts. I love you, Daisy, and I don’t think you could ever be broken.” 

Daisy stared at her for a moment before leaning up and kissing Piper fiercely, trying to put everything she found to say into that kiss. They crashed together like a tidal wave, powerful and overwheming and amazing. Daisy’s lips were salty with her tears and the angle was awkward but that’s what made it so perfect. 

“I love you too, baby.” Daisy whispered when they parted for breath. “I’ll always love you.” 

“Please don’t start singing Whitney Houston.” Piper snarked, ignoring Daisy’s soft dig in her ribs. 

“Can we go back to bed?” Daisy asked instead, already pulling Piper up by the jacket collar. Piper grabbed onto her for balance and kissed the younger woman again, threading her hand into her hair. 

“Of course, love. I wanna hear just loud I can _make_ you sing.” Piper whispered suggestively into Daisy’s ear, feeling her shiver against her and smirked. 

“Come on then, before someone comes to ask me to file paperwork.” Daisy was already dragging her through the corridor. Piper rolled her eyes again and pushed Daisy against the wall once they were in the elevator. 

“You’ll have to do it eventually. Now, tell me all about that dress in the 1930s again...” 


End file.
